1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a farm implement. More specifically, this invention provides a knife sled cultivator with a weeder bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,433, Dec. 2, 1958, M. W. Guyer, discloses a weeder bar and cultivator tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,642, Oct. 29, 1963, G. D. Hunter, also discloses a cultivator tool with a rod weeder attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,503, Dec. 30, 1924, P. Bruinekool, discloses a machine for cutting weeds between rows of growing plants. None of these patents disclose a farm implement with a combination weeder bar and non-overlapping knives to effectively cultivate rowed feed.